You Could Be The Chemical
by EternalUnchainedMelody
Summary: Behind the sweetest smile hides a smoldering desire; lying deep within innocent eyes rests a soul-piercing light. He went out for a "drink," but ended up finding a whole lot more. One-shot. Kinda A/U. A gift for Wolfgirl777769. Kevin Thorn/Maria


**Title:** You Could Be the Chemical

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Kevin Thorn/Maria; mentions of Ariel

**Disclaimer:** Rated M for...various reasons. I mean, c'mon. It's vampires. It has to be rated M. (wink)

**Summary:** Behind the sweetest smile hides a smoldering desire; lying deep within innocent eyes rests a soul-piercing light. He went out for a "drink," but ended up finding a whole lot more. One-shot. Kinda A/U. A gift for Wolfgirl777769. Built around 'Slow Chemical' by Finger Eleven (Kane's old entrance music!)

**A/N: **So...this request was a long time coming, and I hope it turned out okay. I sure had fun writing it! :) Oh! And this is one of my few forays into the world of het fics...which also reminds me: I own nothing. Not Kevin, not Maria, and definitely not any good music! Haha.

* * *

><p><em>The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure<br>All the wonder that I want I found in her  
>As the whole becomes a part I strike to burn<br>And no flame returns_

He sat alone in the nearly empty bar, dark eyes staring off out a window into the blackness of the night sky.

Kevin Thorn couldn't believe how much his heart still hurt. After all these years, he had figured himself immune to certain pains and emotions.

Hell, he had lost lovers before; he'd been abandoned on many occasions, and more than once, the object of his affections had even tried to kill him!

He was used to being alone, used to being cast out...As far as he was concerned, such things were a normal part of his life, and would be as long as he remained alive as one of the Undead.

Of course, _she_ had been one of the Undead too...and maybe that's why her betrayal hurt so much.

Growling audibly, Kevin used all his willpower to keep himself from going on a rampage and smashing everything in sight to tiny fragments. Though he wore all black, he feared that someone would see him, and recognize him...and he really, really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone tonight.

Two weeks to the night that Ariel had decided to up and leave him, with no explanation at all.

_Every intuition fails to find it's way  
>One more table turned around I'm back again<br>Finding I'm more lost than found when she's not around  
>When she's not around <em>

_I feel it coming down_

"Hey, you're looking pretty sad for such a handsome guy."

Kevin Thorn looked up at the sound of the sweet voice. A feminine voice.

'God, I hate women,' he thought, eyes narrowing as he studied her.

She was very..._cute_. She wore little makeup and a cheerful smile, face framed by long, reddish brown hair. Her eyes—hazel, green and blue at the same time—shined in the semi-darkness of the lonely bar.

But Kevin couldn't be bothered to care. The pain was still too fresh, still too raw. He had taken a stake to the chest once, long ago...even _that_ shit hadn't hurt this bad.

"Sorry," he croaked, managing a feeble smile. "I've had a very...rough couple of weeks." His dark eyes wandered back down to his untouched drink. For the first time in a long time, he wished that he was mortal, so that he _could_ get completely drunk and forget about everything.

As it stood now, though, he was fairly certain that nothing could erase that feeling he experienced when he opened his hotel room door and found all of Ariel's stuff simply gone.

Gone, and not a word as to why.

"You just look so sad," the woman continued, eyes radiating genuine concern. "Is everything okay?" She reached over and placed a gentle hand on Kevin's, who stared at her incredulously.

"It doesn't matter if I'm sad or not," he hissed, pulling his hand away. "And, really, it's none of your business, now is it?"

The woman, whom he expected to argue, or at least storm off, only smiled. "It isn't my business," she admitted, folding her hands in her lap and looking down. "But I do care, so why don't you tell me?"

A long silence passed, and it became clear that the sullen man wouldn't be saying anything any time soon.

So, she decided to speak instead. "My name's Maria," she offered. "I saw you sitting alone over here..." Her voice dropped down to a whisper as she leaned close. "And, I'm sorry, but I could feel your heartbreak from across the room."

Kevin looked up at her again, somewhere between surprise and annoyance. "Look," he said after a moment, "You're right. My heart is broken. Now, can you leave me alone? I need to sew it back together, and having a woman around really isn't going to help me."

Normally, he wouldn't have been so short-tempered, but now he was regretting even coming to this bar in the first place.

Maria continued to smile, eventually even lifting a hand to run touch a few stray strands of his long dark hair. The man cringed, she noticed, at her touch and when she reached his shoulder, she let it rest there.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it...But, look...I think that everyone ends up where they are for a reason." She closed her eyes as though deep in thought, and Kevin couldn't help but steal a glance at her.

Who in the hell was this woman?

"There's a reason you're here, at this moment; and there's a reason I'm here, at this moment."

The old vampire rolled his eyes. "And what reason would that be, pray tell?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sarcasm that was quickly stolen away when a pair of soft lips pressed ever-so-lightly against his own.

_Give me what I could never ask for  
>Connect me and you could be my chemical (now)<br>Give me the drug you know I'm after  
>Connect me and you could be my chemical<em>

Kevin's eyes were wide as dark saucers as this woman—Maria?—kissed him as passionately as he had ever been kissed in his entire life. His arms, resting against the edge of the bar, felt frozen there, and the gentle weight of her hand on his shoulder seemed to hold him in place as well as any iron shackle.

She pulled away after a long moment, expression somewhere between longing and confusion.

"You...you're so cold..." she mused, touching her own lips.

Kevin smiled bitterly. "I've had a long life; I lost the warmth of my heart long ago." Much to his annoyance, Maria shook her head. Even worse, she reached over and gently placed her hand—the same hand that had rested on his shoulder—against his chest. Through the thin material of his shirt, Kevin could feel the warmth that radiated from her, as though she were a living flame.

"If your heart was frozen, I wouldn't feel its pulse even now."

Now the vampire raised an eyebrow. Could this woman really feel his heartbeat? Just what in the actual Hell was going on here?

And, more importantly, why did that kiss just now feel so...

"Look, Maria," Thorn began bluntly, pulling her warm hands off of him and clasping them between his own cold ones. "My name is Kevin Thorn, and, believe it or not, I'm not a normal guy. Whoever or _whatever_ you think I am, you're wrong. Dead fucking wrong. And probably stupid to boot."

He inhaled deeply, words coming out in a rush. It was uncommon for him to feel such a surge of raw emotion...but he'd been pretty emotional for the past few weeks, honestly. He knew he was off-balance already, and this woman was pushing him.

Maria, however, would not be deterred. "It wouldn't take a psychic to know that you're upset over a woman," she offered, ignoring his assessment of her. "A woman you love very much."

The beautiful woman watched carefully as a brief flash of pain crossed the sad man's face at her words.

"But, I think _only_ a psychic would be able to tell you that you are an extra-ordinary being, and that the only way you're going to heal is to move on. Ariel still loves you, and you will find her again when—"

Before he could stop himself, Kevin had spun in his seat, had grabbed the woman tightly—too tightly—by her thin shoulders.

"How the hell did you know her name?"

Maria smiled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Still think I'm stupid?" she asked coyly.

_When everybody wants you (the chemical goes slow)  
>When everybody wants you (the chemical gets...)<br>So_

_Slow and  
>Everybody wants you<br>So  
>Slow and<br>Everybody wants your soul_

Kevin couldn't remember the last time he'd actually made love to a moral woman. He'd been worried, at first, over a slew of things: Was he out of practice? Was his body too cold to touch? Would she be afraid when he did not have an orgasm in the ordinary sense of the word?

But all of his fears were erased the moment he slid himself into Maria's body, her heat engulfing and erasing his perpetual inner cold.

She had called herself a psychic, but he knew that, back in his day, they'd have labeled her a witch.

None of that mattered in this moment, however. She had been persistent, even following him out of the bar after he had stumbled out in shock, in _fear_. He'd been hunted before, and had no idea what this woman's motives were...

But, in the end, it seemed as though she just wanted to heal him.

Well, "heal" him in the sense of fucking him. Which he found himself entirely okay with once he stopped fighting her determined advance.

"Kevin..." she moaned, a thin layer of sweat covering her body as he thrust slowly in and out of her cunt. She knew that it had been a while since this dark man had made love to a woman; she also knew that he must have been pretty good in his heyday.

Almost instinctively, Maria reached up to embrace him, crushing her breasts against his body.

Thorn knew that he was more moved than he should have been by the simple gesture, but, he'd be damned if tears didn't come to his eyes in that moment.

He leaned down against Maria as she lay back, burying his face in her hair, inhaling the soft scent. Though he tried to keep them from falling, the vampire couldn't completely stop the flow of his tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry."

Maria shook her head and placed a tender kiss on his red lips. "Your heart is mending...Don't apologize." She smiled and brushed his hair back with her hand. "I'm here to help you...That's what I came here for in the first place."

Kevin wanted to ask her exactly what she meant by that, but now was not the best time for detailed inquiry on the past. He could feel the blood rushing through her veins, could see its steady, quick pulse at her neck. She was grinding against him, urging him to continue.

And continue he did.

As he found his rhythm, he began to kiss Maria's neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, teasing her.

She knew what he was, he reasoned, so she knew what was coming.

Gripping her in a tight embrace, he sank his fang into her neck.

Maria gasped aloud, crying out in a combination of agony and pleasure. Kevin nearly lost himself the moment her hot blood hit his tongue, as the warm liquid slid down his throat and soaked into every inch of his body.

'She _is_ healing me,' he realized with a start, through the haze of his passion. Maria had given him something that he could never ask for...and, when given willingly, the blood was always sweeter, more rich and robust.

But, even more importantly, she was offering him understanding, and a shoulder to cry on.

Things he hadn't even realized he needed.

Maria's voice had reached a fever pitch as he drank from her, and, all at once, he felt her body constrict and clamp around his. As a vampire, he couldn't have an orgasm like a human and produce seed; for him, instead, the end came as his mind fell full into the pleasure of the blood, the lightening-like feeling causing him to shudder and moan.

When he came down from his height, Maria was very still and quiet in his arms. He feared, for a moment, that he had taken too much, but the woman opened her eyes almost immediately and smiled at him.

She didn't say a word, but she did wrap her arms around him, tightly, securely, before falling into a deep sleep.

And Kevin watched her sleep with pleasantly surprised eyes. He had no idea, still, just who this woman was; but whoever she was, she had inserted herself into his life.

'That's fine with me,' Kevin thought, smiling for the first time in a long time. 'I think I'll let her stick around for a little while, anyway."

After all, it wasn't every night that a vampire found someone whose soul melded so nicely with his; whose very personality promised—and threatened—to be a soothing balm to century old wounds.

Kevin Thorn knew he'd have to close the heavy curtains before dawn; for now, however, he was content with dozing in Maria's arms.

He fell asleep with a smile on his blood-stained lips.

_Give me what I could never ask for  
>Connect me and you could be my chemical (now)<br>__Give me the drug you know I'm after  
>Connect me and you could be the chemical<em>

_You could be the chemical_

* * *

><p><em>I absolutely love this song...Review? :)<br>_


End file.
